


"There you are sweetheart"

by racven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: Studio Ghibli's KakaIru that no one asked for.Sorry not sorry ( ；∀；)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 29
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this one pic from Howl's Moving Castle on my socmed's timeline and my first thought was, "Hey, this can be Kakashi and Iruka too!"
> 
> I hope I'm not offending any Ghibli fans out there because even though i know some of their animations, i only watched Ponyo (＠_＠;)


	2. Iruka's delivery service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't resist to draw them!!! ( ；∀；)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka: Meow? (Ӧ ω Ӧ｡)
> 
> Kakashi: Meoo~w (눈 ω 눈)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, Oblivious Iruka and Shy, Hopeless Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...kinda self-indulgence project. It was totally different from what i got in my mind but i still wanna share with you guys (^_^;;)
> 
> The plot is weak, the writing is bad. I'm so sorry guys ( ；∀；)


End file.
